


And the Stars Danced

by Amy (InnitMarvelous), I love Tony Stark 3000 FOREVER (InnitMarvelous), InnitMarvelous, tsg (InnitMarvelous)



Series: Dear Tony [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Grief, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Reunion, This is another letter, different writer this time, it's been a long time since Endgame, missing those you love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/Amy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/I%20love%20Tony%20Stark%203000%20FOREVER, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/InnitMarvelous, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/tsg
Summary: Morgan's turn to write.
Relationships: Tony Stark and Morgan Stark, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Series: Dear Tony [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608019
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	And the Stars Danced

**Author's Note:**

> I think once I am done for sure on this series I will re-arrange the order so this is the final story in the series.

Hi Daddy,

It's been a while since I've written you a letter huh? I am sorry about that but you know how things go, you get busy and things like that. But you know how much I love you, right? 

Because I _do_ love you, Daddy, and I miss you.

Yes, I still miss you even after all of these years and I _always_ will. 

But it's gotten better, the ache inside you that comes with missing someone you love. ~~It never really goes away but it's better.~~

Now... now I am going to miss Mom too.

She died this evening, but I uh suppose you know that because you were there. I know you were because the way Mom's face lit up just before she let out her last breath. I could see it in my mind what was happening: you standing there with your hand out towards Mom, and oh the radiance I saw when she took it.

But more than this, I could _see_ what happened next.

I _saw_ Mom kissing you until you both should have been breathless.

Then I saw you pull apart, and although I couldn't her what you said, I know you probably called her _Miss Potts_ as you always did, and of course, she called you _Mr. Stark._ ~~Mom told me all about how you calling her _Miss Potts_ ~~ and her calling you ~~Mr. Stark was your inside, private joke~~. I then saw you kiss again, much shorter this time, and then you took her hand, Daddy, and you both danced off into the distance until I couldn't see you anymore.

It was beautiful, and I'm so glad to know you're together again.

**FOREVER**.

Mom loved me (she always said I was her saving grace), and she made herself a good life after you, but she never ever stopped missing you and I don't believe she was ever quite the same after she lost you. ~~Or so I've concluded after some of the comments I heard Uncle Rhodey and Uncle Happy make~~

She was so incomplete without you, Daddy, and although I am crying because I miss her, I am also smiling because I know that is no longer the case.

She is whole again.

I wouldn't trade her having the chance at being whole again for _anything_ in the world ~~not even if means I could have her back with me~~ , but I am still going to miss her ~~like I know you've missed her Daddy~~.

Well, I should try to get some sleep. So goodnight, Mommy, Daddy. I love you both 3000 and beyond into infinity.

Brax, Kelsey, Zoe, Roxey, and Reagan all send their love to you both too.

Say hello to everyone for us, and tell them we love them.

Oh, and I'm sure Peter would want me to say hello and send love for him, MJ, and their kids too! ~~You've got so many grandkids now, Daddy! I wish you could have met them! Oh well you'll have to get Mom to tell you all about them!~~

Anyway, goodnight and I love you both!

Your Loving Daughter **_FOREVER_** ,

Morgan

**Author's Note:**

> It feels strange not to be posting this on fanfiction.net. 
> 
> I will miss some of the comments I got there. Please can y'all leave me some? I had to make a hard decision this week about that site and I lost something as a result.
> 
> **[Here you can read the timeline for this series.](https://caribbeanblue.dreamwidth.org/2157.html)**


End file.
